


Desire

by whimsicallyaesthetic



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Various Kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicallyaesthetic/pseuds/whimsicallyaesthetic
Summary: Aoba's need for destruction comes back full force. Only this time, it's directed towards himself.AKA: I just wanted to write porn.
Relationships: Clear/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Desire

Aoba felt something, a consciousness, stirring in the bank of his mind. He froze momentarily, too scared to breathe. He thought he had gotten rid of the intruder long ago. Was he back? Did he want something?

But this time, it was different. This time, there were no accompanying headaches. No actual voice urging him forward. As the dread settled in, he had to recognize the truth of his situation. It was just him. Aoba had been alone in his head for quite some time now. He occasionally thought about where the other part of himself had gone. Did it just disappear? And if so, how, and why? There was no discernible way for Aoba to tell. So he decided to ignore it, until he couldn’t ignore it any longer. 

He felt an unstoppable wave of desire well up in him, it threatened to break him. He gasped, clutching at empty sheets, in some sort of attempt to anchor himself to the real world. The feeling was so intense he thought that he could pass out at any moment. He had felt it in a similar way before, when his other self was present in his mind. The need to destroy, and the need to be destroyed. But it had been gone for so long, he had forgotten what it was like.

Intoxicating, is what it felt like. Aoba felt like he could drown in it. He was practically halfway there. His vision swimming, when he looked down at his hands, he could barely see them. Desperation clouded his mind. If only Clear was here, he could seek some comfort. Would Clear even understand? Would he be afraid?

But as soon as it all started, it stopped. Like a switch was flipped. The fog on Aoba’s mind lifted, if only briefly. He understood what he had to do. He didn’t want to scare Clear with this new side of himself finally making its presence known. 

He had to take care of things the old fashioned way.

Aoba stumbled to the dresser, it was pristine as always. Clear kept their room spotless. Aoba didn’t think he could find a speck of dust anywhere even if he searched for hours. Aoba briefly wondered why a robot programmed to blend in with humans, and also programmed with superhuman fighting abilities, would also be programmed with an innate talent in cooking and cleaning. 

Aoba threw one of the drawers open. The haze had cleared enough for him to think, but not enough for him to take his time doing so. He needed something inside of him, and he needed it now. He felt around the drawer, looking for any number of toys that would get the job done. He finally felt something familiar. As soon as he grabbed the dildo, he slammed the dresser door shut and stumbled back to the bed. 

He didn’t even bother looking for lube. Though it had become common with his time spent with Clear. All he wanted was to feel pain in this very moment. The idea of lube repulsed him. He wanted this to hurt.  
For a brief moment, Aoba hesitated. Since when did he become this fucked up? Wanting pain? He wasn’t even sounding like himself. But he knew, deep down, that it was his desire. It had always been there, lurking under the surface. The thing about longing for destruction, is that it’s a two way street. Aoba wanted to feel it so bad, in any form. Emotionally, spiritually, physically. 

He desperately wanted Clear to be the one to do it. But he’s not here. So Aoba does the best next thing, to attempt to satiate the demon that is slowly making itself known within Aoba’s consciousness. 

Aoba clammers back onto the bed, almost falling over as he does so. Both his arms and legs feel weak, they can barely support him as he crawls to the middle of the bed. He’s done this before, just not in such a moment of desperation as this. He knows he wants his back to be supported by the wooden headboard. The headboard has suffered worse abuse then Aoba fucking himself with a dildo. 

\--

The part of Aoba that is somewhat rational drifts back to the surface. He could actually do some real damage if he’s not careful, shouldn’t he prep himself a little bit? 

He doesn’t even have to think twice about it. Aoba brings his index finger up to his mouth, sucking on it gently, making sure to cover every inch in saliva. His finger tastes of sweat and soap. It’s much less sensual then when he does it to Clear. Carefully, he brings his finger out with a slick pop. The noise goes straight to his dick, which is already straining aggressively against his underwear. When he lost his pants, he had no idea. But it doesn’t matter much at present. He shoves his underwear down to his ankles, kicking it off after doing so. It lands in a heap on the floor. 

Aoba brings his slickened finger to his entrance, just circling the ring of muscle, attempting to tease himself. But in his present circumstance, he doesn’t really have time to do so. So he abandons any idea of foreplay and plunges his finger in. Aoba exhales loudly, the intrusion not being too much. But that was unfortunately kinda what he was going for. 

He brings a second finger to his mouth, wetting it, and re-wetting his index finger, before plunging both of them inside himself. This time it elicits a small gasp. This intrusion isn’t bad either. He’s had worse, or, better, he should say. But it’s still a little startling. 

Without consciously making the decision to do so, he begins to scissor his insides. Attempting to stretch himself as much as possible. 

In a startling moment of weakness, he felt an overbearing longing for Clear to be there. For him to be the one doing this to Aoba. This came as both a shock to the rational side of Aoba’s personality, and was unsupringsing to the growing being that was in him. Rationally, Aoba understood Clear to be a gentle, kind, being. But deep down, he understood, as Clear probably understood about him, that something darker lurked beneath the surface. Aoba wanted nothing more than to rip it out. That part of him. The part of him that wanted to hurt Aoba. And in turn, Aoba wanted to be hurt. Maybe they truly were a perfect match. 

They had never once brought these feelings up, maybe because for the longest time, neither of them were willing to recognize the darkness that always lurked underneath the surface. 

But now that Aoba finally understood it, he also understood how fucking hot it was. It was almost too much to take.

He brought his fingers out hastily, uncaring whether he was prepped or not. He just wanted to be fucked until he was incoherent. He wasn’t sure if he could do it to himself. But he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to at least try. 

With a hand shaking from excitement, he brought the dildo to his entrance. Without much of a second thought, he shoved the dildo in, uncaring about the searing pain that ripped through him. Though he was mentally pleased, his body still couldn’t keep itself from reacting naturally. A moan so loud it would wake the neighbors (if they had neighbors) was ripped from Aoba. It bordered on screaming, but wasn’t quite there yet. Aoba figured that despite his best efforts, two fingers wasn’t really enough to get him ready. Not that he cared, he just needed to feel something. 

As soon as he felt it wasn’t dangerous to do so, he began to thrust into himself. He started slow at first, purely out of habit. But immediately switched his tempo when he realized it wasn’t going to to work. 

The searing pain raged on, but as he angled himself better; to better reach his prostate, the pain soon became something more enjoyable. Aoba did enjoy pain, he liked it when Clear was just a little too rough. He knew Clear would never do it on purpose, at least, not without Aoba’s consent. But it still happened accidentally. Much to Aoba’s enjoyment.

Every time he thrust into himself, he let out an unabashed moan. At some point he started stroking himself, he wasn’t sure when that happened. But it helped him considerably.

Even if Aoba wanted to edge himself, to allow the pleasure to drag on for just a little bit longer, he didn’t think he could do it. With every passing moment he was nearing his limit. He imagined it was Clear instead, thrusting into him; whispering into his ear all the things Aoba wanted to hear. The things that he was too ashamed to admit to himself. But Clear would know, and he would know what to say. 

“You’re such a fucking slut aren’t you?” He’d purr into Aoba’s ear. Throwing Aoba’s legs onto his shoulders, aiming to abuse his prostate better. Aoba could just imagine how he’d throw his own head back, maybe he’d hit the headboard. That thing had really seen better days. 

Aoba would moan wildly, unable to respond. Clear had infinite stamina it would seem. He rarely got tired when fucking Aoba. But unlike him, despite being younger, Aoba would get tired. He would drift in and out, sometimes unable to respond. 

Eventually he would come back to himself, just a little bit. And ask for what he really wanted.

“C-clear.” He would choke out in between moans and loud panting. “Please.” Aoba wouldn’t have it in himself to say much more. He just hoped his eyes could communicate what he wanted. What he wanted more than anything else in this very moment. 

“Please what?” Clears smirk would grow dangerously wide. He would know exactly how to tease him. “You need to use your words.”

But despite this, Clear would know. Like something coded into him from the beginning. He would know what Aoba wanted, just by looking into his pleading eyes. Slowly, Clear would shift one of his hands from its grip on Aoba. Aoba would whine at the loss of pressure. But soon be silenced by something else entirely. 

While still fucking into him, Clear would wrap one of his hands around Aoba’s neck. Staring into his eyes lovingly, if only for a brief moment. Before the emotion would drain from his face. And he would begin to squeeze.

Aoba would choke and splutter, but to no avail. Clear was physically larger than him, and stronger than any human. He would be completely at the mercy of Clear. It would make Aoba feel tiny, powerless, and so fucking good. 

Aoba snapped out of it as soon as he came. His orgasm was ripped out of him violently. He didn’t even feel it come on, as he was so distracted by his daydreams. As soon as he was finished, he just laid there in shock. Barely able to catch his breath. 

He figured he was going to have to have a talk with Clear.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut. I'm going to church now, goodbye.


End file.
